


Tea, Lunch, and Debates- Collected Garashir Drabbles

by LaceFedora



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Collected Drabbles, M/M, garashir stuff I've already posted on tumblr, jumping all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: Various prompts and drabbles I've written for Garashir over on my Tumblr. I'd gathered enough of them to share. the prompts are listed as chapter titles.





	1. Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more of these if I write more. but For now I'll have it listed as a completed work, since each drabble is meant to be taken on it's own.

Garak was fairly sure that Julian was drooling on his tunic. As a creator and cultivator of fine garments he should have been able to muster some disgust at the realization that the fine cloth is being soiled by human saliva, but for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides, it was nearly impossible to be mad when the Doctor looked so very endearing as he slept. The two of them squeezed onto the same bed, wrapped in thermal blankets, in the back of the dead runabout. Garak tightened his arm around his waist, unconsciously pulling him closer.

Julian really should know better than to trust him quite so much, but Garak was enjoying the warmth radiating from the young man far too much at the moment to contemplate using this opportunity to instill a new lesson in the younger man. They both needed the heat anyway. They’d had to divert power from environmental controls to keep life support going longer. As delighted as he’d been to see Doctor Bashir had personally come to escort him home, Starfleet really needed to begin assigning an engineer to every mission. At least the distress beacon was working… it was simply a matter of time.

Garak turned his head, catching the scent of Julian's hair. He hummed in spite of himself, strange that they were rapidly losing heat and this is still the warmest he’d felt in ages. Elim get ahold of yourself, he scolded himself, trying to shake off the deep sense of affection. When Julian sighed against him, stirring and snuggling closer Garak lets go of the urge. Julian Bashir didn’t know all his secrets, but he knew enough and he was still warm and content, sleeping on his chest with ease. He was lost enough in his own thoughts that it took him a moment to realize sleep hazy eyes are blinking at him.

“Good morning, my dear.” Garak said and watched as Julian propped his chin on Garak’s chest, yawning.

“ _Elim_ … you’re thinking too hard. Just relax, a ship will be here for us in another two hours.” He assured him and patted absently at him where his hand is resting on his stomach. Garak raised a brow ridge at him, he was fairly sure that was the first time the good doctor had called him by his given name.

“I assure you, Julian, I’m quite relaxed.” Two could play at that game. He was rewarded with a blush spreading across the doctor’s nose and cheeks. Garak chuckled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his nose. He expected that Julian would laugh it off, blushing all the while, he was even looking forward to it, but the good Doctor had a habit of surprising him. Julian pushed himself up on his arms and kissed Garak soundly on the mouth. Garak made a startled noise but grabbed Julian’s hair, hauling him into a much deeper kiss.

“Still _relaxed_ , Elim?” Julian asked and smiled at him, and despite what Garak has said in the past, that grin really was quite boyish.

“How long did you say we had? Only two hours?” Garak asked, still touching his face.

“Could call them back and make in three.” Julian laughed and Garak pulled him into another quick kiss.

“That would be perfect, Doctor.”


	2. First Time Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ameera: Garashir prompt: first time (can be morning after, a fade to black, explicit, whatever you prefer)
> 
> Me: Perhaps I will go for ‘morning after’ or perhaps it’s just ‘basking in the afterglow’
> 
> takes place on the Defiant during the months that the crew was forced to abandon DS9 to the Dominion.

“You know… Eventually Chief O’Brien _is_ going to notice you haven’t come back to your bunk.” Garak says, dipping his chin and looking down at Julian. The Doctor is currently busying himself with the soft ridges on Garak’s chest, Kissing and biting lazily. Upon hearing his question; Julian pauses a moment, then shrugs and resumes course.

“And eventually your cabin-mate will come back from her shift in engineering and likely be very put-out that your room smells like sex and is harboring a naked doctor and Cardassian.” Julian points out, punctuating every few words with a bite to Garak’s scales. “We have some time yet. Or do Cardassians not bask in the afterglow of good sex?”

“We bask, my dear.” Garak assures him, chuckling a little. Each time Julian bit him with those perfect teeth it took an increasing amount of effort to prevent a shiver from running through him. Yes, he could get used to this… his shouldn’t, but he could. “And it _was_ rather good wasn’t it.” He says and hums.

“It would have been _better_ sooner,” Julian says and unfortunately stops his lovely biting and raises himself up on his arms to look down at Garak. “If you had clued me in that you wanted me, rather then becoming increasingly sharp and bitter about my genetic background.”

Garak licks his lips and reaches up, absently fixing Julian’s thoroughly mussed hair. “Forgive me, my dear. I forget that human seductions are rather different. Though, to be fair to myself, I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew you’d come around to me eventually.”

Julian leans in, kissing Garak slowly, his legs sliding to straddle his waist. He rolls his hips in a way that tells Garak they’re going to be cutting their timeline very close. The Chief will come looking before too long, though, the look on his face could well be worth an interruption from him.

“Was that _honesty_ I heard in your voice there, Elim?” Julian asks after they break off their kiss. Hearing his first name from Julian is a new kind of delight. He makes a show of widening his eyes with a teasing smile though.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” he says and grips his slim waist, finding fingertip bruises he’d left there and tracing them. Julian looks particularly lovely when he throws his head back and laughs.

“Actually I couldn’t care less when it started. Only that it did.” Julian says. Elim smirks and just pulls him back down to kiss him again.

In the end it’s only fifteen minutes before O’Brien finds them in the middle of their second round. The look on his face is priceless, but not at all worth an interruption.


	3. Infatuated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one for myself.

“ _Garak_?” Miles asks and Julian rolls his eyes at the incredulity in his voice.

“Yes Garak, what about that surprises you, Chief?” Julian asks, leaning back in his chair at their usual table at Quark’s. He crosses his arms, feeling a little defensive. He knew Miles had his issues with Cardassians, and that his history with Garak personally wasn’t without its scars, but still... 

Miles hesitates, opening his mouth then seeming to think better of it and closing it again. “You know… I guess it does make a certain kind of sense.” he says slowly, considering. Julian begins to lower his arms, narrowing his eyes cautiously at Miles.

“What do you mean?” Julian prods him. He watches the Chief turn toward him and smirk.

“Well, you’ve always been pretty infatuated with him.” Miles says matter-of-factly and takes a swig of his synthale. “Guess I never realized it might go both ways.”

“Infatuated!?” Julian asks, feeling his face grow hot. He straightens and Miles just seems to take the opportunity to laugh at him.

“Yeah infatuated.” he tells him. “You ought to hear yourself talk about him. You’ve been utterly fascinated by the man since you first laid eyes on him. Or don’t you recall literally running into ops to gush about the encounter to the entire crew?”

“I-.” Julian starts and huffs. “I was not gushing. I just have a healthy interest in his former profession.”

“Oh yeah? Well how about the time where he was verbally eviscerating you over and over due to withdrawal and you absolutely refused to leave his side; even going so far as to set up your own mini-infirmary in his quarters to take care of him.” Miles offers and he’s got the edge of a smile now. “Really, you’re right I had absolutely no right to be surprised that the two of you were together now.”

Julian opens his mouth to object, to protest the implications, then he suddenly realizes that Miles is winding him up to do just that and his jaw snaps closed, his face still burning. Just as he’s coming up with something scathing to return with he hears a familiar voice from behind him.

“Ah Julian!” Garak says as he comes into the bar. He gives Miles a smile then places his hands on Julian’s shoulder. Julian fights a little shiver then tilts his head back toward him. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised when Garak takes the opportunity to kiss him full on the mouth, heedless of the fact that everyone can see them. After he’s pulled back Julian nearly falls out of his chair trying to follow him.

“I’ve been looking for you. I’ve no wish to deprive you of Chief O’Brien’s company but could we have dinner later? Say 2100?” Garak asks and rights Julian in his chair absently.

“Y-. yes of course… I’ll be there.” Julian says, licking his lips and blinking back to reality. Garak grins at that and pats Julian’s cheek affectionately before waving at the Chief and sweeping out the way he came in. Julian watches him leave, finding himself sighing longingly. Miles laughs at him and shakes his head.

“Miles…” Julian says and blinks back at his friend. “I am utterly infatuated with Garak.”

“Yeah, you _really_ are.” he says and laughs at him again, calling Broik over for more drinks.


	4. Dinner after 'Doctor Bashir, I presume'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sanerontheinside prompted: since it eventually comes out that Bashir is one of the 'enhanced' humans, Garak reassures him that he's not in any way diminished by that. 
> 
> Me: @jahaliel also sent me one that was nice and fluffy about a romantic dinner gone awry, perhaps I can find a way to mash these things together. hmm the death of Tain and Julian’s secret getting outed also take place very close together.

Dinners with Garak had become ritual after they had returned from the Dominion internment camp. Not to say that it happened every night, but more than once a week Garak would turn up at his door at dinner time and Julian was all too happy to let him inside. Julian was grateful for the company and ever since the end of Enabran Tain, something had been different between himself and Garak. Julian paused, remembering the incident. Even after all that happened Julian couldn’t help but feel a bit privileged. Garak had allowed him to hear a secret… a secret that went to the very core of who Garak was.

 

Julian finds himself staring at the replicator. It had been more than a week now since they’d shared a dinner. With first, Dr. Zimmerman, then his parents on the station, Garak hadn’t dropped by. Julian clenches his fists at his sides. And now Garak knew… he had to know. Everyone on the station knew. He’d lied to them all. Every one of them. Even Garak. He was _different_. Genetically enhanced. A freak. His entire career hanging on the fact that his Father had taken the fall and that Starfleet couldn’t afford to spare a man of his talents in the middle of a war with the likes of the Dominion. Julian wasn’t under any delusions that his genetic status wouldn’t be revisited when the war ended.

 

It was funny. Out of all the people in his life, he’d never really considered telling any of them about his enhancements before. Not Miles, not Jadzia, certainly not the Captain. Sure, in his youth he’d considered telling a few people… Well, only Palis really. But sitting there, watching Garak ask Tain for just one word of acknowledgement as father to son; He’d been only one breath away from spilling it to Garak then. A secret for a secret. The deepest most important secrets each of them had. In the end he had thought it would come across too much like making what had happened about himself, rather than about Garak, and Julian decided against it. Then he did what he always did… he buried it and pretended he’d never even had the urge.

 

It was out now… and as the days passed with no sign of his friend he started to wonder if Garak was upset by it. After all… Garak had always seemed to have him figured out. Garak could read anyone. Julian wondered if he’d ever suspected. If anyone could suss it out on their own it would be him.

 

There’s a chime at the door and Julian startles, calling for the person to come in reflexively. The relief that washes over him when he sees Garak standing there, wearing that enigmatic smile, is overwhelming. Julian comes over to him quickly.

 

“I wasn’t sure you’d come…” Julian admits, hesitating and looking a bit sheepish. Garak frowns at him.

 

“Whyever wouldn’t I, dear doctor?” He asks. “Your guests have gone, haven’t they?” Garak peers around the room as the door sweeps closed behind him.

 

“I- yes… my parents have left… home to London and to the New Zealand Penal colony, respectively.” Julian says and surprises himself with a harsh laugh.

 

Garak comes into his space and puts a hand on his arm. “Ah yes… well Federation prisons are gentle things. I wouldn’t worry.” He tells him.

 

“Worry?... I’m not too terribly worried about that.” Julian says, and it was true. His father would find a way to spin it to his advantage. He clears his throat. “I um… no I was worried you wouldn’t come because.. Well.. to be honest, besides Miles, everyone seems to be avoiding me.” He admits. He wasn’t even sure if his friends were aware of it. But everyone was withdrawing, he could see them watching him as he moved. Assessing, trying to see if they could tell the difference with their eyes alone. He’d mention something and he could see a pause, even in Miles, as his friends all tried to remember a time when Julian had lied to hide his secret.

“That’s terribly rude of them.” Garak huffs and catches Julian’s arm properly, maneuvering him over to his usual seat for their dinners. “Really! The Federation preoccupation with a silly little thing like Genetic manipulation. They seem to think you’re going to morph into some power-mad tyrant while their backs are turned.” Garak goes on, ordering them both food from Julian’s replicator like he’s been doing it for years and sitting, passing the doctor his plate. “I’ll be honest Doctor, finding out about your _fascinating_ background has made even me more inclined to have dinner with you, not less.”

Julian put down the fork he’d just picked up when Garak said that. “What do you mean exactly?” He asks him.

“Well it’s just perfect.” Garak says and smiles at him. “First, I demand a rematch at Kotra. You’ve been holding back. In fact I can’t wait to find all the little aspects of yourself that you’ve hidden away over the years. Doctor I don’t want you to hold back any longer. I always knew you were hiding something but _This?_ I never would have guessed. You have such a talent for subterfuge. I can’t tell you how pleased I am to find out that there’s even more to you than meets the eye.” Garak tells him and Julian stares at him because he really was delighted… it was written all over him. Julian licks his lips then stands and moves around to Garak’s side.

“Elim.” He says and he sees Garak blink at the direct use of his name, but still makes an inquiring noise in the back of his throat. “I’m going to kiss you.” Julian announces, giving Garak a chance to back out. Elim only grins.

“Oh, Dear doctor, you never fail to surprise me.” Garak says and pushes his plate back out of the way, standing up to meet him. “By all means.”

Julian grabs him and hauls him into a deep kiss, throwing himself into it and giving Elim exactly what he’d wanted. No holding back. No need for secrets between them like this. Though perhaps Julian would spin a few new ones, just to keep Garak on his toes.


	5. Julian Hugs Garak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ameera: Garashir prompt: After some emotional events (maybe the whole "The Die is Cast" arc?) Julian just hugs Garak like "Don't you dare do that again" and Garak is surprised and maybe chides Julian for being emotional, but ultimately hugs him back and relishes his warmth. 
> 
> Me: Ooooh lovely I decided to go a little earlier actually. Takes place immediately after the crew returns from the events of ‘The search’. As everyone may recall Garak was killed in the simulation that the main cast went through. that can have an effect.

It wasn’t often that Garak was the first to find out that Dr. Bashir had returned to the station from an away mission. But in fact he’d received a private message from him before their new ship, the Defiant, had even docked, asking if the Doctor might swing by his quarters, just for a moment after they got in. Garak had agreed, a little surprised but unable to help being a touch pleased that he’d be the first one to see Bashir. 

When he opens the door after the first chime he isn’t sure what he’s expecting, but an armful of warm and slightly disheveled Julian Bashir isn’t it. He’s shocked enough that he gives a faint noise of surprised and almost misses Julian saying something.

“Oh it’s so good to see you alive!” Julian exclaims and presses his face against Garak’s shoulder. Garak blinks at him.

“Doctor, you really haven’t been gone that long… there weren’t even an disturbances on the station while you were away.” Garak points out, but Julian continues to hold onto him. In fact he seems to squeeze him a little tighter.

“There was a simulation and… I saw you die.” Julian tells him. Garak hears the slight waver in his voice.

“Really doctor, you mustn’t let sentiment get the best of you.” Garak tells him and quite of their own accord his arms come up around Julian’s lean frame, rubbing his back soothingly. “As you can see I’m quite fine. There’s no need for theatrics.” He considers pushing him away then. That should be the end of it, The good doctor has assured himself that Garak is real and alive. He shouldn’t let this go on. And yet… He found he rather liked the way Julian fit against him, The warmth the human radiated, the feeling of him breathing against the scales on his neck. So Garak let him stay, slowly, curling his arms around him to properly return the hug. He even carefully rests his cheek on Julian’s hair.

“You’ll just have to forgive me my weakness this time Garak.” Julian says and then pulls back and gifts him with a smile. “I’m just very happy to see you well and breathing.” Julian puts a hand on Garak’s chest, just resting there, and a clever retort gets caught in Garak’s throat. The doctor was clearly genuine. Garak smiles back and, before he can think too much about it, hooks an arm around Julian’s waist, pulling him through the door.

“Well then, please, come inside and tell me about this ‘simulation’ and my alleged demise. Was I killed by a particularly irate customer?.” He says. Julian laughs and follows.

“Not at all, it was really quite heroic. You went out in a blaze of glory.” Julian tells him and then goes on in great detail, all the while staying close by Garak’s side. 

Really Garak hadn’t felt so warm in three years.


	6. 'I'm not trying to kill you I just wanted your attention"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked @punsbulletsandpointythings to pick one of the Stabby Starters for me for Garashir. She picked 9: “I’m not trying to kill you, I just wanted to get your attention.”
> 
> T with a light side of M for implied knifeplay

“I’m not trying to kill you, I just wanted to get your attention.” Garak says and Julian’s trying to listen but the very sharp dagger still pressed against the front of his uniform was entirely distracting. Julian could feel the fabric give way just a bit under the blade. He feels his heart rate spike and his face flush in a way that he’s really not sure how to interpret.

“Well you certainly have my attention now.” Julian tells Garak, every inch of him coiled with tension. He does his best to ignore the fresh arousal burning in his stomach. Garak smiles at him, not his usual fair, but something knowing and just as sharp as the blade he was holding. He holds the smile for a long moment, then familiar, jovial Garak is back and he pulls the knife away from Julian’s chest. Garak sticks his finger through the small hole it has created.

“I’ll have to fix that for you.” Garak says lightly and pats his chest. “As I was saying, I merely wanted your attention, this seemed an expedient method.” Garak tells him and he slips the knife away somewhere. Julian can’t quite see where and from now on he will constantly be wondering just how many weapons Garak has regularly hidden on his person. He shouldn’t find that idea as appealing as he does. (He certainly shouldn’t be thinking how much he’d like to find each of them.) 

“Well… why is it you wanted my attention?” Julian asks him licking his lips and looking Garak over. His friend was still very close, and now he seemed to be toying with the collar of Julian’s uniform. This close, Julian could actually smell him. Mostly he smelled clean and vaguely like sage. He’d really like to get closer.

“Oh that’s exactly what I wanted, Doctor,” Garak says, then he’s crowding against Julian in the darkened hall, his thigh insinuating itself between Julian’s legs. “ _Your attention_. Honestly, I had entire story fabricated, but your _charming_ reaction,” Garak presses his thigh a little higher and Julian squeaks because evidence that he was enjoying this was quickly becoming apparent, “to being held at knife-point is an avenue I hadn’t thought to explore.” Garak admits, his expression is still a mask but his pupils are dilated and he’s lain a possessive hand on Julian’s waist. “Would you like to explore, Doctor?”

“Oh yes.” Julian tells him and lets himself leans forward, pressing against Garak’s leg. “I’d like that… perhaps… we could go back to my room.” Julian suggests, mostly since his room was much closer. He drops his voice and speaks into Garak’s ear. “You could get that knife out and cut this uniform some more.” Julian feels more than sees Garak smile that knife sharp smile again.

“Now that _is_ the right kind of attention, my dear.”


	7. Section 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanerontheinside prompted: Garak‘s impression of Julian’s involvement Section 31?
> 
> Me: Now I know that this is covered a little in the novels about how unhappy Garak is that Julian decides to hunt down section 31 with Sarina. buuuut since I haven’t actually read any of the novels. I will only take the TV show canon into consideration.
> 
> it was always sad that we never got to see Garak REACT during the series about Julian and section 31.
> 
> LOL THIS IS SAD BUT YOU ASKED FOR IT

Garak knew Julian Bashir was fascinated with his spy games. His little forays into the holosuites made that clear. His young friend had never hid that fact that he was exceedingly curious about Garak’s time with the Obsidian Order; but learning that Julian had danced with Starfleet’s own ‘Section 31′ not once but three times, including a jaunt into one of their agent’s minds, without Garak learning about it until he was already back home on Cardassia Prime was jarring to say the least. he’d always suspected that there had been something going on after that conference on Romulus.

Now Julian was telling him he had not only been involved with Starfleet’s answer to the Obsidian Order, but that he was planning on going _back_. It could not be borne. Julian was everything good that humanity had to offer. He couldn’t let his friend, his doctor, simply be swept away in the notion of playing spy, even for the noble intentions that he was going in with.

“You should send someone else.” Garak tells him flatly and actually looked a bit hurt, Garak didn’t care. If it kept him whole and intact then he would be cruel if he had to be. 

“You don’t think I can do it.” Julian frowns and Garak barks out an honest, and pained, laugh. Perhaps honesty would be for the best, just this once. Bashir was a contrary man, Garak would hate him to take this as a challenge

“I have every confidence in you abilities. I can see that you’re determined and that you believe in the Federation ideals that you feel you’d be protecting by going through with this, but I still think someone else should do it.” Garak tells him straightening. He watches as Julian digests this, frowning.

“Why?” he demands finally and his eyes are burning. Garak dearly wished that determination wasn’t such a good look on Julian. He sighs deeply then meets Julian’s eyes. 

“I have always been a liar Julian. I learned very early in my life that twisting the truth was my best means of self-preservation, but more than that I was always gifted with it. As soon as Tain discovered this my path was set. My life would have come together this way no matter what. Not you though.

You lie beautifully Doctor, you really do but you are not built for lying about every little thing. Your honest and clear emotions have always been one of the things I admire about you.” He looks Julian over again and sees his expression softening from confusion to concern. So compassionate, even now. Garak reaches out and takes Julian’s hands in his, wanting his full attention.

“Most of all you are _kind_ , Julian. You have always been kind. It makes you an exceedingly good Doctor and an even better friend. This sort of work. It is not kind, and kind people do not engage in it. I _need_ you to be kind. I wouldn’t want you any other way. This will eat away at your kindness. It will eat away at you. It will leave you a hollow shell of this man before me. I couldn’t bare to see that happen. So I must ask you to send someone else. Anyone else. _This will eat you alive_.” Garak is squeezing his hands now and Julian looks, exceedingly sad. 

Bashir has always been surprising him in delightful and unexpected ways. but the feeling of warm human lips on his own an entirely different kind of shocking. Garak presses into the kiss,deepening it, hands grasping Julian’s waist and drawing him close. He tasted just as intoxicating as he’d always imagined, but the whole thing was still tinged with sadness.

“Can’t you see…” Julian says and Garak feels his heart sink. “That’s why I have to do it… I couldn’t possibly let someone else go.” The soft kiss that’s pressed to his chufa is really no consolation at all.


End file.
